


修羅

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: ！R18-G！修羅狼x無首弦｜無首們x無首弦狼高高舉起弦一郎的頭顱，讓他從天守閣上眺望葦名覆滅的亡國景象。那一雙了無生氣的眼裡是否還能看見這滿城的煙硝？
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 13





	修羅

從第一次遇見梟的那一刻，狼便覬覦他手上那把太刀。多美啊，可以他當時嬌小的身軀可使不起。之所以會收集武士們的刀，除了營生外也是因為他熱愛它們的形狀、意義，和上頭吸飽了的鮮血與怨念。每每都能讓他在夜半翻過身時，盯著那反射月光的刀身和血漬，傾瀉他從孩童轉為成人期間過多的慾望。

當狼從梟垂死的手中奪過那把刀時，其他一切皆已成過往雲煙不再重要。火自刀尖燒上他的義手，他內心的滿足難以言喻。無論蝴蝶夫人、鬼庭刑部、佐瀨甚助、試圖阻止他的藥師與曾經的劍聖，還有他的義父，他們的性命疊成一座血之塔，只為了讓他能爬上此處，於塔頂一眺地獄的光景。

這美好的勝利勢必得錦上添花一番，他視線從刀上挪開，反頭看向早先梟帶來的重禮。

梟惡趣的將弦一郎的頭顱置放在葦名一心的屍體面前，此刻弦一郎半闔的雙眼正直面祖父的死亡。沒有血緣的祖孫，可他們之間的牽絆又是深得，使那麼多僅是金玉其外的貴族家第都望塵莫及。

是狼和他的義父，這一對實質意義上沒什麼感情的親子斬斷了那份牽絆。狼有些不悅他沒能親手屠戮此繩的兩端，可也無妨，他已從奪走他樂趣的梟身上奪走了另一份樂趣。

打斷了祖孫的相見，狼感覺這舉動有些邪惡也有些慈悲，若弦一郎真因不死而能眼見祖父殞落的身姿，他能感受到撕心裂肺的悲愴嗎？他遠處徘徊的身體會哀慟的嚎出那足以令周遭三尺的生靈皆因懼而亡的號哭嗎？

狼高高舉起弦一郎的頭顱，讓他從天守閣上眺望葦名覆滅的亡國景象。那一雙了無生氣的眼裡是否還能看見這滿城的煙硝？

_ 你看得見嗎？這燒得天邊發紅的景色正是葦名現今的樣貌啊。 _

弦一郎灰藍的眸中閃爍著燃遍葦名的烽火，他生的這水一般的瞳色也沒能澆阻滅國的祝融，只兩排無聲的淚自其中滑落。

又將其拿下，狼小心翼翼捧著這顆美麗又沈重的頭顱，指頭鑽進薄唇，撐開無法自行咬合的兩顎，迷亂的將己身納入縫中。

他腦中冒出弦一郎在那片蘆葦地裡等待的景象。啊啊，當他癡癡的等著御子逃亡時的身影，還心懸救國的希望之時，梟巨大的陰影從他身後籠罩，以狼現在拿在手上的這把太刀，狠狠的從背後斬下他的頭顱。從背後偷襲，梟卑鄙一如往常。

狼撫著那刀柄，想像把它高舉過頭、而弦一郎纖白的後頸暴露在它的牙口下是什麼樣的景色，他那被變若渣轉化過的頸子切下去是什麼樣的手感⋯⋯想著，他腰腹一緊，慾望化作濃稠的液體灌入頭顱的喉中，又沿著咽從切口流出，潺潺的滴落在天守閣曾經莊嚴的地板上。

已然覆滅的葦名孵化出了修羅，其兇暴的程度，連佛雕師因嗟怨幻化成的惡魔也不敵他燃焰的刀。英勇的戰士們前來討伐這隻惡鬼，全都做了他刀下的亡魂。縱使曾有壯士拿千斤重的巨斧將他攔腰斬成兩截，他也會頃刻恢復原來的樣貌從地上爬起。多麼方便，那不知去向的龍胤之子再不情願仍持續供給他的永生。

而今御子流落何處他業已蠻不在乎，他眼中只有用刀將肉體斬開的觸感與聲響，生靈的哀嚎於他耳裡彷彿雲端的天籟，每每令他興奮難耐，一如他青少年時躺臥在戰死將士們的蓋屍布旁，雙腿雙手夾緊了自他們身上扒下的太刀，兩眼盯著他們身上被烏鴉啄出的窟窿時那般雀躍。

此時他會回到他最重要的戰利品身邊。葦名大將的頭顱因不死詛咒依舊保持生前清秀的容貌，那眼神似死似活，是否仍能看清眼前的景色？是否仍能感受現下的屈辱只是無法動作也無法吐出一聲抗議？

他猶記得頭顱的主人曾是那般剽悍，那麼執著，褪下盔甲與榮耀也想將他打敗⋯⋯召喚出雷雲，於風雲變色的天守閣中搖曳的身姿又突然變得妖豔婀娜，似正邀請他以利刃將那斑斕的皮膚劃開，如一頭野獸，生吞其中五臟六腑，渴飲其鮮血。

狼亦幫它尋回了身體。那流亡的軀幹仍惦記主人生前的執念，毫無目的漫步荒原，揮舞鏽蝕的刃，肩上的大弓於斷頭時被連帶斬去尾端，仍固執端坐在牠背上。

縱使牠的攻擊性之高，可精實的身板撩人，吸引了牠的同類，肥碩的無首們排著隊以牠們同樣肥碩的下身輪流灌滿牠的後口，而牠只是顫抖著接受了牠們的餽贈。

多麼噁心，其餘無首們臃腫的身軀看在狼眼中，完全不該與他懷中人的肢體同時出現，連觸碰都是一種褻瀆，竟還敢玷污他的戰利品。於是狼將牠們悉數斬殺，奪取正被牠們享用的肉體。

而後，他拾來前朝綑綁赤鬼的鎖鏈，將弦一郎無頭的身軀層層纏繞，並將他的頭顱安置於旁，擺了個正好的角度，使他能將眼前景象盡收眼底——

_ 你感覺得到嗎？ _

看著，看著自己的身體在狼的擺弄下掙扎反抗，最後仍臣服於狂喜，淪作隨他節奏擺盪的偶。

也許這些楚痛都將由他身體的部分記憶，而當有一天狼心血來潮將他身首接回，那些積累的回憶悉數還給頭顱，使他發癲，而狼會從他被重重鐵鍊困住的身體後方，給那些篇章再添上嶄新的一頁。


End file.
